Skyward Sword: A Different Story
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: Savanna (me) goes into the world of Skyward Sword, and she finds out that she is the chosen hero! Link x OC and a TEENSY TINY bit, I repeat, a TEENSY TINY bit of Ghirahim x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic in a while, so I might be a bit worse than what I usually write. Anyways, I don't own Legend of Zelda, only my OC (basically me). There's gonna be Link x OC, and maybe a _TEENSY TINY_ bit of Ghirahim x OC.  
**

* * *

_Huh? What? WHAT?!  
_

I sit up in the bed, looking around frantically. This wasn't my bedroom! The walls of my bedroom were painted pink (sadly). These walls were a light green! WHAT?! The room had a desk, with a few things on it, and a wardrobe. There was also a high shelf.

_WAIT A SECOND! Am I...? Am I in SKYWARD SWORD?!_

I smile brightly, and I almost squeal with excitement. "That means... Link might be here!" I try to hold back a scream of excitement. It only comes out as a little, "Squee!", but I immediately go quiet. "I need to get ready! ... If I even have any clothes in the wardrobe..." I'm so excited, that I quickly get out of bed, even though I'm pretty tired.

I notice I'm wearing a clothes like Link, only different. More for girls, and the color scheme is different.

I jump up and down, squealing with happiness. I try to calm down, and I take deep breaths. "Okay... I need to CALM... DOWN..." I say to myself.

I let out a small squeal, then go over to the door of my room (I think... I hope.), and open it. I look around before stepping out of the room.

I start walking down the hallway, when I hear someone's door open behind me. I turn my head to see Link running out of his room, past me, and out the door. I let out another tiny squeal, and I bounce up and down excitedly.

_Link just... SQUEE!_

I follow him out the door, and see Instructor Horwell outside. I wave to the Instructor. "Hey! Good morning!" He notices me and gives a small nod. "Hello, and good morning, Savanna." He replies, and I almost squeal a tiny bit.

_He knows my NAME?! Oh my gosh! WOOT!_

I smile at him. "Anything I can help with?" I ask from below, hoping that Link didn't help him already with Mia.

"Actually, yes. But could you come up here, please? It would be better if we continued this conversation from up here." He replied, and I nodded.

"Sure!"

I see the tall box-thingy that you would climb up in the game to get up to him, and so I run over to it, and cling onto the edge, and pull myself up. I then get up the the higher area, and run, and jump across. I then slightly jog over to him.

"Good, good. Could you help me get Mia back, please? She is up on the roof over there." He said, pointing over to where Mia was.

I nod in response, and quickly run over to the thingy that you use to get to a platform, and I hold onto it, and make my way over to the other platform. I jump across to the last platform, and I climb up the vines. Then I go over to the box, and push it up against the wall, and I get on top of it. I sprint up the side of the wall, and cling onto the edge, and pull myself up.

"Awwwwwwwww~!" I say as I see Mia coming over to me, mewing occasionally.

"Mew!"

"Aww~!"

"Mew~!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~!" I pick her up, and hold her in front of me, just like Link does.

"Now let's get you back to Horwell, 'kay?" I say sweetly to the Remlit, and she only mews in response.

I take her back to the Instructor, and he says, "Thank you, Savanna."

I smile and nod. "It was nothing. Hey, uh, do you know where Link went?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading towards the Statue of the Goddess."

"Okay, thanks!" I ran off towards the statue.

_Oh, wait a second..._

I stopped just before I got to the entrance.

_I can't interrupt this!__ BUT... I can wait till he gets back!  
_

I squeal with excitement at the thought of talking to Link.

I sit and wait outside of the statue, and I soon see Link running out.

"Hey! Link!" I call after him, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

He stops running, and looks back at him. "What?"

"I, uh..." I tried to think of something to say. "Heard your Loftwing was gone!"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I help you find him?"

"Uh, sure..."

I smiled. "Great!" I went over to him, and whispered in his ear, "You MIGHT wanna go talk to Groose about it..."

He looked at me, confused. "Why?" He asked.

"BECAAAAAUSE... Just ask him!"

"... Okay..."

"C'mon, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started running towards where Groose would be, Link being dragged behind, almost tripping the first few steps.

* * *

I dragged Link over to where Groose was. Of course, he was with Cawlin and Stritch. And, being me, I crept up behind them, listening to what they were saying.

-Insert whatever they say here-

Link stared at me while I got up REAAALLLLLY close to them, then yelled, "GROOOOOSE!"

The three jumped, Groose immediately standing up, and facing me. I was pretty short: I was about maybe a bit taller than half of Groose.

"What do you want?" Groose asked, annoyed. I just smirked.

"Tell me where Link's bird is."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Groose pretended to now know what I was talking about it, but I wasn't gonna believe him.

I pointed a finger at him. "I know you know! You took Link's bird and hid him so he won't be able to compete!" I said, annoyed at him.

"And what if I did?" Groose crossed his arms.

I decided now would be a good time to be a bit crazy.

I started jumping up and down in front of him.

"Confess!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You do know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't!"

Zelda decided to come up near me and Groose.

"Confess about what?" Zelda asked, her hands on her hips.

I stopped jumping in front of Groose, looking at Zelda. "Oh, uh, hey... Groose stole Link's bird!" I yelled, pointing at Groose.

Zelda glared at Groose, and came up to him. "Did you?"

Groose was blushing intensely. "I, uh..."

"You what?" Zelda demanded.

"Ugh, nothing." Groose replied, crossing his arms.

"GUYS! HE STOLE LINK'S BIRD!" I yelled, jumping up and down, pointing at Groose.

They all stared at me like I was crazy. Mainly, because I was acting crazy, and also, because I was jumping up and down crazily.

There was silence.

"Ugh, fine. LIIINK!" I yelled the last sentence, and I started dragging Link towards the sword place.

* * *

We both entered the sword place thingy, and I went over to the swordman person (forgot his name).

"Oh, hello Savanna!" The sword guy greeted me, and I nodded.

"Hey! Can I, uh, get a sword? I want to practice some, and maybe Link can too?"

"Sure!" But..." He glanced at Link, who was standing at the door. "Not Link... He's not qualified."

I stared at him.

"What?!" I said, dumbfounded.

"Link's not qualified to handle a sword, Savanna."

"Ugh..." I facepalmed. "Fine..."

I went over to a door nearby, and went into the small room. I saw the blue chest and I ran over to it, but I didn't open it right away.

_If Link isn't qualified... Then... Oh my GOSH!_

I squealed, jumping up and down. "I get to be the hero!"

I immediately stopped jumping. "Wait a second... Oh no!" I looked really worried. "I have to FIGHT Ghirahim!"

I facepalmed multiple times. "NonononononononononNONONONO! Why, Hylia?!" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. Not that it would do anything.

"Alright, guess I'll have to deal with it..."

I opened the chest, doing the little "Da-na-na-naaaaa!" thingy that happens in the game. I got a sword!

I smiled, despite what I was thinking earlier, and went back out the door.

* * *

**-Insert Training Thingy Here-**

* * *

"Alright, Savanna! You've got the hang of it!" The sword guy praised me, and I smiled.

"Thanks! Hey, uh, could I sue this to help get Link's Loftwing back?"

"Well... Since you're getting Link's Loftwing back, guess you could... But don't go swinging it around at everything, okay?"

I nodded. "You got it!"

I sheathed the sword on my back, and grabbed Link's hand and dragged him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you xForeverGamerx and Demon Princess of Time for reviewing! o(^^o) (o^^o) (o^^)o *hugs* I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Let me tell you something. Fighting is harder than I thought.

I swung at the first jelly blob, making it split into two. I then swung at the last two, and they died. I smiled, glad that was over with. I looked behind me to see Link following close behind.

_I kinda wish that I wasn't the hero... But I'll have to deal with it._

"Link..." I tried to think of something to say to my favorite video game character EVER... But i couldn't think of anything, so I just hugged him.

He stared at me hugging him, and I realized how awkward it was, so I let go.

"Oh... Heh, sorry..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "C'mon, let's go."

I grabbed his hand, my sword in my other hand, and I headed through the tunnel/cave.

* * *

"AHHH! DANG IT! STUPID! BATS!" I jumped up and down, swinging at the Keese (bats) with my sword like crazy.

I sliced one, making it fall onto the ground, dead.

... There were two more.

_DANG IT!_

One of the Keese whacked me in the face with it's wing. It hurt! I rubbed where it hurt my face with one hand, and quickly killed it with my sword.

I totally forgot about the last one, until it suddenly flew in front of my face.

"OHHOLYCRAPWHYISTHEREABATTHERE-" I got pushed away from it by Link.

He took the sword from me and quickly killed it, making it fall onto the ground.

"Oh... Heh..." My face turned red, embarrassed.

He handed the sword back to me, and he kept going.

"Okay, wait!" I called after him, and I ran after him.

* * *

_FINALLY!_

We soon got out of there. I almost DIED in there!

... I'm ashamed to say I almost got killed by a jelly blob thing.

BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!

I decided to ask Link about Groose. I don't know if Groose hates me, like he hates Link, or not.

"... I feel really stupid for asking... But does Groose hate me?" I ask.

_OHCRAPWHYDIDIASKTHATITSOUNDSLIKEILIKEHIM!_

"I guess... But I don't know for sure." Link replied.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

* * *

"HOLYCRAPWHYISYOURLOFTWINGDOINGTHAT?!" I yelled/asked as Link's Loftwing nudged me... Almost off of Skyloft.

"Come on! Don't do that!" Link said to his Loftwing, trying to pull the big bird back.

_Wait a second... DO I EVEN HAVE A LOFTWING?! I can't do the Wing Ceremony if I don't have one! Link can't win, because I'm the hero! ... How would that WORK?!_

"I just SAVED you!" I said to the Loftwing, and it stopped nudging me, and backed away, letting me get back onto the grass and dirt again. "Thank you!"

It only squawked in response.

"... I can't speak Loftwing." I said to the big bird, who did nothing, only looked at me.

"Okay, Link? You need to get back tot he Ceremony! I'll follow behind!" Link nodded in response, and let his Loftwing fly around a bit before running off of the flatform, and calling his bird. The Loftwing flew under him, and let him land on it's back, and fly off.

_Okay... I hope I got a Loftwing..._

I took a big breath before running off of the platform, putting two of my fingers in my mouth, and whistled the first short tune-thingy that came to my head.

_It... It WORKED!_

A black Loftwing flew under me, and picked me up. "WOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in happiness as I sat on it's back.

"This. Is. The. Best. Thing. EVER!" I smiled brightly.

I saw Link's Loftwing in the distance, and I directed my bird towards it.

"I'm gonna name you... Shadow! Like Shadow Link! Only you're NOT Shadow Link!" I said happily.

The Loftwing now named, 'Shadow' only squawked.

"... I can't speak Loftwing, so you're name's Shadow."

* * *

"LIIIINK! WAIT UP!" I yelled to Link, who was flying around Skyloft on his Crimson Loftwing.

_I wonder if a black Loftwing is rare..._

He looked back at me and yelled, "Come on!"

"I'm trying!"

Shadow's wings flapped, and we both got higher into the air.

"DIVE BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMB!" I yelled, and directed Shadow down to face Skyloft, and his wings folded more against his back, and as soon as we got close to Skyloft, I jumped off of him.

_OHWAIT!_

"OHWAITHOLYCRAPIDON'THAVEASAILCLOTHWHYDIDIDOTHAT-" 

I landed safely on the ground.

"Oh. Okay. That works." I said, sighing in relief, and Link landed on the ground near me.

"C'mon, Link! We're gonna be late!"

He was on the ground.

I sighed and went over to him, and tried to pick him up.

It didn't work.

"Link! You need to... Lose a few... Pounds...!" I said, struggling to pick him up off of the ground.

"I can get up myself!" He said, annoyed, and got up.

"..."

"... What?"

"... I'm not going to help you anymore. Now COME ON!" I grabbed his hand (Again) and pulled his towards where everyone was.

* * *

Well, not everyone. Only Groose, Cawlin and Stritch. Oh, yay.

_Oh man... Not this._

I mentally facepalmed as I went over to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Savanna and Link!" Groose said, his arms crossed.

"Oh, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes.

He totally ignored me. "Word is around the plaza is that you got your dumb bird back."

"Hey! I got his 'dumb bird' back!"

"Well, that's just great. Because Link and his dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warmups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff."

He was totally ignoring me.

"We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. Why does the big flake get treatment?"

I would have SO loved to punch him in the face right then.

Groose pointed a finger at me.

"And YOU can't seem to do anything without Zelda!" He said.

I made an obviously fake offended expression.

"I bet you can't even decide what to get for lunch on your own, huh?"

"I can! I want a ham and cheese sandwich with bacon, and toasted."

Silence.

"Anyway, don't think I haven't noticed the smug looks! 'Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends! We do EVERYTHING together!' Ugh!"

_I haven't even been here for a day! Well, guess it's since it's like I've lived on Skyloft all my life, Zelda's my best friend._

"... You think you're pretty suave, don't you?" He glared at me. "Well? Don't you?!"

"I don't know what the word means, so I can't answer that question."

He put on a smug expression. "I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in."

He smiled; it looked like a stupid smile. "Zelda's going to be playing the part of the Goddess in today's ritual, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that sailcloth."

I crossed my arms.

_Not gonna happen._

"When I heard she made it herself, man, there was no way I was going to let some scrawny kid get that prize from me."

_Groose and Groose, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Groose in a baby carriage!_

* * *

**- Wing Ceremony (Because I didn't want to have Groose in most of this chapter)-**_  
_

* * *

Everyone was in a line. Well, a curvy-ish line. I'm still calling it a line, though.

Then Instructor Owlan began to speak. "Your attention, please. At last we are able to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we would have to start without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern."

AND he continued. "I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this Loftwing, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dash to the edge and dive off. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing."

AND HE CONTINUES! "Don't forget to promptly call your Loftwing once you dive off of the edge. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion.

Owlan looked at all of us, one by one. "Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

We all shook our heads.

"Excellent." Owlan said. "As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him..." Owlan looked at me, "Or her, one step closer to knighthood."

I looked down the line.

_I'm the only girl..._

I mentally shrugged.

_I'm used to being the only girl. I hang out with a lot of boys at school. The girls are just... Too girly for me._

"He or she will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual."

AND OWLAN CONTINUES! "Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution."

_Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! 25th anniversary?! I... I... I can't believe I never noticed that before in the game! Skyward Sword came out on their 25th anniversary, I think... So... Wow!_

"To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by..."

There was a pause. Probably for effect.

"The lovely Zelda!" Owlan said.

Zelda was standing near us, smiling. She had her hands over her chest, and she giggled a bit.

_WoahwoahwoahwoahWOAH! PAUSE! An RP that I was in with the Twilight Princess Zelda... When I made my pony OC Time Turner complement her... She did that... THAT IS SO WEIRD!_

Groose was chuckling to himself, looking over at Zelda with that smug expression on his face.

Owlan continues... Again... "Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just hard you've been practicing."

"Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

Then Gaepora somewhat yelled at Groose, "That goes double for you, Groose!"

Then it was the cue for Groose to almost jump back, a scared expression on his face.

THEN OWLAN CONTINUED! "All right, lady and gentlemen. At my command, the competition will begin!"

Then everyone was in a line, facing the platform that we would all dive off of. All of us were ready to run.

Silence.

"Go!"

Then everyone ran, including me.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I know this is a cliffhanger, but I plan on writing the next chapter RIGHT after I post this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'm too lazy to type down who're the new peeps who reviewed, but I'm giving out a cookie for everyone who reviewed!**

**(::) (::)**

**I gave you guys two. Oh well. *shrug***

**Anyways, if any of you guys would like to know, the Tumblr account with Time Turner is real. So is the RP that was mentioned.**

**... You could, follow me on Tumblr, with my Ask-Time-Turner account.**

**Just saying.**

**Savanna: Can we get on with the story?!**

**... OHMYHOLYCELESTIA! ... There will now be a time paradox happening any second now.**

***Giant dragon/Reaper thingies come and demolish everything then the Doctor saves the day***

**YUSH! ... Okay, now we can get on with the story.**

**Savanna: Yay!**

* * *

_Wait. Why am I in the Wing Ceremony WHEN I BARELY KNOW HOW TO FLY?!_

I kinda panicked, and my bird kinda went off course.

"WAIT WHAT?! Nonononononono!" I said quickly, trying to get Shadow back on course.

I made Shadow get a burst of speed, catching up to the yellow Loftwing.

_I'm GONNA TOUCH IT! ... Wait, no I'm not. I DUN WANNA GET PELTED WITH EGGS!_

That made my bird slow down a bit.

"Ati!" I yelled angrily, soon catching up to the yellow bird again.

And JUST before I grabbed it.

"There is NO way I'm gonna let you win!" Groose yelled, and motioned for Cawlin and Stritch to throw the eggs at me.

"CHEATER!" I chanted, flying around in circles as they threw the eggs at me.

... An egg hit me in the face, causing my bird to immediately slow down and stop.

"ATI! GROOSE! CHEEEAAAATEERRR!" I yelled, wiping the egg from my face.

I heard a high-pitched squawk coming from my lap.

I looked down, and saw a little baby, RAINBOW COLORED, Loftwing.

"I don't even..." I mumbled, but an egg to my back was enough to make me glare at the one who threw it.

"HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THROWING THE EGG~!" I laughed, making sure the little rainbow Loftwing wouldn't fall off of my Loftwing.

They only stared at me in confusion, which caused their birds to slow down.

... Meanwhile, Link almost got the Bird Statue

"LINK! NOONONONONO!" I yelled, using a burst of speed to quickly fly over to Link, and caused Link to swerve away from the yellow Loftwing.

"YESSS!" I yelled in happiness and I grabbed the Bird Statue, holding it up in the air.

I could see Zelda in the distance, clapping for me.

I looked down at my lap to see that I had a little pouch that magically appeared somehow.

_Oooh!_

I smiled and picked up the mini baby Loftwing that was walking around on my lap, and tucked it into the pouch.

"There you go...~" I said soothingly, letting the rainbow birdy peek its head out, chirping a bit.

"That is SOOO cute~!" I giggled, looking at it as I flew near Skyloft.

Welp, I won.

_SQUEE!_


End file.
